PSYCHO OF LOVE
by Mell Hinaga Kuran
Summary: Ternyata cinta itu memang buta, itulah yang Sasuke rasakan. Apapun akan ia lakukan demi untuk mendapatkan Hinata, gadis pujaannya. Meski harus melukainya, dan siapapun yang menghalangi akan ia singkirkan.


**PSYCHO OF LOVE**

**By :**

**Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**CHAPTER 1**

Acara Pesta Dansa di "Akademi Konoha" berlangsung begitu meriah. Semua murid berbondong-bondong menghadirinya. Tak hanya murid dari "Konoha" yang datang, dari luar itupun banyak yang berdatangan. Ketika Hinata datang…Semua mata tak lepas memandanginya dari ujung kaki hingga atas kepala. Gaun berbahan tipis membalut tubuhnya yang indah, rambutnya terurai, membuat penampilannya sempurna. Begitu cantik dan anggun.

Wajahnya memerah ketika seorang Lelaki dari para tamu secara terang-terangan bicara: "Sungguh mengagumkan kecantikanmu itu, Nona! Tentu beruntunglah Lelaki yang bisa memilikimu."

Hinata tersipu malu mendengar ucapannya.

"Bolehkah aku menjadi pasanganmu malam ini?" Pinta seseorang yang lain.

"Hey, kau pikir hanya kau saja yang ingin menjadi pasangan Nona cantik ini? Aku juga ingin." Ujar yang lain. Begitupun para Lelaki yang lainnya, menginginkan Hinata menjadi pasangan mereka.

Melihat keadaan ini, Hinata menjadi kebingungan. Suasana pun menjadi panas tak terkendali. Mereka berdebat mengenai Hinata. Bahkan perkelahian pun terjadi. Para wanita yang hadir di tempat itu menatap Hinata dengan penuh kebencian. Mereka iri padanya, karena para Lelaki lebih memilihnya dibanding mereka.

"Seharusnya kau tak datang kemari, Hinata! Gara-gara kau, semuanya jadi kacau begini." Ujar Sakura sinis.

"Jika sudah begini apa yang akan kau lakukan heh?" Sakura menatap Hinata penuh kebencian.

"Sudahlah, tak ada gunanya bicara dengannya. Ia tak kan bisa menyelesaikan masalah yang dibuatnya sendiri. Lebih baik kita laporkan masalah ini pada Kepala Sekolah." Usul Ino.

Hinata sudah tak bisa membendung air matanya lagi, akhirnya iapun menangis. Hatinya begitu terluka mendengar ucapan dari teman-temannya itu. Dengan cepat ia berlalu dari tempat itu. Mereka tertawa puas, karena telah membuat Hinata menangis dan terluka. Ia berlari sekuat tenaga sembari tak berhenti menangis. Seketika ia terjatuh. Membuat lututnya berdarah terkena batu yang tajam. Meski begitu, ia terus berjalan walaupun sesekali ia terjatuh kembali.

"Kenapa kau?" Terdengar suara seorang Lelaki bertanya padanya.

Hinata tak menjawab. Ia tertunduk sembari terus mengeluarkan air mata.

Mudah sekali Lelaki itu menggendong tubuhnya. Wajahnya masih terlihat dingin dan serius.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku!" Teriak Hinata.

Namun tak sedikitpun ia menghiraukan. Ia tetap berjalan, meski Hinata terus melakukan pemberontakkan.

"Siapa kau? Aku mau dibawa kemana?" Hinata semakin gelisah.

"Diamlah! Kau tahu pedang ini sangat tajam? Sekali tebas, pohon sebesar apapun akan langsung tumbang." Ujarnya datar.

Hatinya bergetar semakin ketakutan setelah mendengar ucapan dari Lelaki itu. "Apa yang akan ia lakukan padaku?" Pikir Hinata.

Sampailah mereka di sebuah rumah di belakang gunung. Lelaki itu menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur, lalu ia keluar. Hinata ingin sekali kabur darisana, namun kakinya sungguh tak kuat untuk berjalan. Sehingga ia hanya bisa pasrah, berdiam diri disana. Beberapa saat kemudian, Lelaki itu kembali dengan membawa kotak berisi obat dan perban. Tangannya begitu cepat mengobati dan membalut luka Hinata. Matanya menatap Hinata dalam, membuat wajah Hinata memerah dan salah tingkah.

"Mengapa ia menatapku seperti itu?" Gumam Hinata dalam hatinya.

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya seraya berbisik:" Aku mencintaimu…"

Hinata benar-benar terkesiap, apalagi setelah ia rasakan bibirnya tengah dikecup olehnya. Ia mendorong tubuh Lelaki itu. Namun tak membuatnya melepaskan ciumannya.

Cukup lama Lelaki itu menciumnya. Akhirnya ia melepaskan Hinata.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Mengapa kau membawaku kemari? Aku…" Ucapan Hinata terhenti, karena kembali ia mengecupnya. Kali ini Hinata mampu mendorong Lelaki itu sehingga terjatuh.

"Kau…Kau pikir aku ini apa? Seenaknya saja melakukan semua ini padaku. Lebih baik kau bunuh saja aku!" Ujar Hinata ditengah isak tangisnya.

"Aku hanya ingin dirimu." Katanya singkat sembari melepaskan bajunya sendiri.

"Ka…Kau…Kau gila." Hinata beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu.

Segera Lelaki itu menarik tubuhnya, dan sekejap saja ia menguncinya sehingga Hinata tak dapat bergerak sedikitpun.

"Kau tak boleh pergi kemanapun."

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Sudah lama aku menunggu saat ini. Kau pikir aku akan melepaskanmu begitu saja? Tak mungkin!"

Tubuhnya gemetar karena ketakutan.

"Kau makhluk terindah yang pernah kutemui. Aku menyukai semua yang ada pada dirimu. Bibirmu, matamu, hidungmu, semuanya sungguh menganggumkan." Ia membelai bagian demi bagian tubuh Hinata dengan lembut dan mesra.

Hinata tersudut. Terjebak dalam keadaan ini. Ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk menghindari semua itu. Ketakutannya semakin menjadi, kala tangan Lelaki itu bergerak hendak melepaskan pakaiannya.

"Jangan lakukan ini! Aku mohon, lepaskan aku!" Pinta Hinata dengan butiran air mata yang tak berhenti mengalir.

"Sssuutttt…! Jangan bicara apapun lagi! Kita nikmati saja malam ini." Ia menyeringai dengan tatapan yang begitu tajam bagaikan seekor harimau yang akan menerkam mangsanya.

"Aku harus bagaimana?" Gumam Hinata dalam hatinya. Otaknya berpikir keras, agar menemukan cara untuk keluar dari situasi tak menyenangkan itu.

"Tu-tunggu! Ak…Aku ingin ke kamar mandi." Ujar Hinata cepat.

"Baiklah, jangan lama-lama!" Ia melepaskannya.

Hinata mengunci pintu. Matanya lincah mencari-cari jalan untuk keluar dari tempat itu. Dan akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah jendela disana, yang dapat ia gunakan untuk melarikan diri. Ia berusaha meraihnya lalu keluar darisana. Dengan tertatih-tatih ia berjalan menjauhi tempat itu.

"Cepatlah keluar!" Lelaki itu mengetuk-ngetuk pintu. Karena sudah lama Hinata tak keluar juga dari kamar mandi itu. Ia mencium hal yang tak beres. Segera ia mendobrak pintu itu, dan ternyata Hinata sudah tak ada disana.

"Aku akan segera mendapatkanmu kembali. Dan saat itu, aku tak akan melepaskanmu walau sekejap saja!" Ujarnya dengan mata berapi-api.

Kini Hinata telah mencapai batas kekuatannya. Ia sudah tak mampu berjalan, tenaganya habis. Iapun tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di tengah hutan.

..

..

..

..

Suara kicauan burung di pagi hari membangunkan Hinata. Ia menatap sekeliling tempat itu. "Dimana aku?" Gumamnya.

"Sudah bangun?" Tanya seorang Lelaki berambut merah yang muncul dari balik pintu.

"Si…Siapa kau? Dan dimana aku?"

"Aku Sabakuno Gaara. Dan ini rumahku." Jelasnya singkat.

"Terimakasih, kau sudah menolongku."

Lelaki itu memperhatikan Hinata, dari atas kepala hingga ujung kaki. Itu membuat Hinata khawatir. Ia takut Lelaki ini sama halnya seperti Lelaki yang ditemuinya semalam.

"Ak…Aku harus pergi." Ujar Hinata sembari berjalan hendak keluar.

Lelaki itu menarik tangannya sehingga ia terhempas ke tempat tidur.

"Ap…Apa yang kau lakukan?" Hinata marah campur takut.

Ia memegang kaki Hinata, lalu merogoh saku bajunya untuk mengambil obat. Perlahan ia mengoleskan obat itu keatas luka di kaki Hinata, seakan tak ingin membuat Hinata merasakan sakit.

Hati Hinata berubah tenang. Ia memperhatikan wajah Lelaki itu dengan seksama.

"Meskipun wajah dan sikapnya terlihat dingin, namun sepertinya ia mempunyai hati yang hangat dan baik." Pikir Hinata.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Lelaki itu mengejutkan Hinata.

"Ti…Tidak apa-apa."

"Aku antar kau pulang!" Ujarnya sembari berjalan.

Ketika Hinata berdiri, kakinya merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Iapun terjatuh kembali ke tempat tidur.

Tanpa berkata apapun, Lelaki itu langsung menggendong Hinata di punggungnya.

"Terimakasih. Kau sudah banyak menolongku." Hinata berterimakasih, ketika ia sudah berada di rumahnya.

Gaara segera berlalu tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun. "Dasar Lelaki aneh! Bahkan ia tak menanyakan siapa namaku." Gumam Hinata.

"Hinata!" Panggil seorang Gadis dengan rambut berkucir dua.

"Tenten. Sedang apa kau disini? Kau tak sekolah?"

"Aku khawatir padamu. Kemarin malam kau pergi kemana? Aku mencari-carimu, namun tak ketemu juga."

"Ceritanya panjang." Ujar Hinata sembari membuang nafas berat.

Iapun menceritakan kejadian yang dialaminya kemarin malam hingga akhirnya ia kembali ke rumahnya. Tenten mendengarkan ceritanya dengan seksama. Lalu ia berkata: "Kau mengalami hal yang sangat berat. Maaf, karena saat itu aku tak ada disampingmu untuk membantu!"

"Iya, tak apa. Aku baik-baik saja! Semoga saja aku tak bertemu lagi dengan Lelaki gila itu."

"Kau harus lebih waspada dan berhati-hati!" Tenten mengingatkan.

"Iya."

Semua orang di kelasnya menyambut Hinata dengan suka cita, kecuali Sakura dan Ino yang sangat membencinya. Juga para wanita yang lainnya, yang juga tak menyukai Hinata.

Dengan nada sinis Sakura berkata: "Aku kira kau tak akan punya muka lagi untuk kembali ke sekolah ini. Ternyata aku salah!"

"Ia memang tak tahu diri. Sudah membuat masalah, masih saja berani muncul di hadapan kita." Ino menambahi.

"Hinata, Bapak Kepala Sekolah menunggumu di ruangannya!" Salah seorang temannya memberitahu.

Hinata segera pergi menemui Kepala Sekolahnya. Dengan hati berdebar ia membuka pintu perlahan.

"Hinata, Bapak tak menyalahkanmu soal kejadian kemarin malam. Namun Bapak hanya ingin kau lebih tegas pada setiap Lelaki, agar mereka berhenti mengganggumu. Mengerti?" Ujar Kepala Sekolah memulai pembicaraan.

"Iya Pak."

"Tok…Tok…Tok!" Terdengar suara ketukan pintu.

"Masuklah!" Perintah Kepala Sekolah.

Betapa terkejutnya Hinata setelah melihat seseorang yang memasuki ruangan itu. Tubuhnya gemetar, wajahnya menjadi pucat karena ketakutan.

"Uchiha Sasuke?" Tanya Kepala Sekolah.

"Benar Pak." Jawabnya setelah duduk disamping Hinata.

"Hari ini kau bisa mulai belajar. Semoga kau betah sekolah disini!"

"Tentu, saya akan sangat betah." Ia berjabat tangan dengan Kepala Sekolah, lalu menatap Hinata sembari tersenyum kecil.

"Sa…Saya kembali ke kelas dulu, Pak." Hinata segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan keluar.

Ia membasuh wajahnya dengan air, berkali-kali. Ia tak percaya Lelaki itu mengikutinya hingga ke sekolah.

"Bagaimana bisa ia…?" Gumam Hinata masih tak percaya.

Hinata terperangah kembali, ketika tiba-tiba saja Lelaki itu sudah memeluknya dari belakang. Begitu erat, membuat Hinata sulit bernafas.

"Le-pas-kan a-ku!" Ujar Hinata sesak.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu! Sekarang aku tak akan melepaskanmu kembali." Ia menciumi rambut Hinata dengan lembut.

"A-ku se-sak na-fas."

"Maafkan aku!" Ia melepaskan pelukkannya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?" Tanya Hinata dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Aku hanya ingin dirimu." Jawabnya singkat seraya menyudutkan tubuh Hinata ke dingding.

"Kau menyakitiku." Ujar Hinata kesakitan.

Ia menyentuh leher Hinata perlahan lalu mendekatkan wajahnya hendak menciumnya.

Hinata berontak namun kuat sekali ia memeganginya, hingga sulit bergerak. Akhirnya dengan leluasa Sasuke melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan padanya. Pertama ia mencium dahinya, matanya, hidungnya, pipinya, dan terakhir ia mencium bibirnya dengan begitu mesra bahkan lama melebihi ciumannya malam itu.

"Menakjubkan! Kau memang menakjubkan Hinata." Katanya tersenyum puas.

Hinata tak berhenti mengeluarkan air mata. Sasuke mengusap air matanya seraya memeluknya.

"Jangan menangis! Maafkan aku telah menyakitimu." Ujar Sasuke lembut.

Semakin tak mengerti Hinata dengan sikap dan sifat Lelaki yang ada dihadapannya itu.

"Ayo pergi!" Sasuke menuntun tangannya.

Dengan terpaksa Hinata menurut. Sesampainya di depan kelas, Sasuke menyuruhnya masuk terlebih dahulu. Setelah itu barulah ia menyusul.

"Anak-anak, kalian kedatangan teman baru. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu!" Ujar Ibu Guru.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke." Ujarnya singkat.

"Apa alasanmu memilih pindah ke sekolah ini? Padahal kan masih banyak sekolah yang lain." Sakura bertanya ingin tahu lebih banyak tentangnya.

"Karena…" Sasuke menghentikan ucapannya lalu menatap kearah Hinata yang sedang tertunduk dengan wajah pucat dan hati tak karuan.

"Karena apa?" Tanya Sakura tak sabar.

"Karena dia." Sasuke menunjuk kearah Hinata. Spontan saja semuanya melihat kearahnya.

"Maksudnya?" Sakura bertanya kembali dengan dahi yang mengkerut.

Hinata terkejut.

"Aku bergurau. Aku memilih sekolah ini, karena sekolah ini memang pantas untuk dipilih." Ujar Sasuke.

"Kau memang tak salah memilih, Sasuke. Baiklah teman-teman, berikan tepuk tangan sebagai sambutan pada teman baru kita." Kata Sakura dengan senyum bahagia.

"Sasuke, kau boleh duduk. Dimanapun kau mau." Ujar Ibu Guru.

Tanpa berpikir lama ia berjalan mendekati Hinata dan berkata: "Bolehkah aku duduk disini?"

Hinata tak menjawab. Ia langsung berdiri hendak pindah ke bangku lain. Namun Sasuke memegang lengannya. "Kau tak perlu pergi kemanapun." Ujarnya sembari menatap kearah Tenten seakan menyuruhnya pergi.

"Ohh, baiklah Hinata. Biar aku yang pindah." Tenten mengerti maksud dari tatapan Sasuke.

Sakura dan Ino semakin membenci Hinata. Apalagi melihat Lelaki incaran mereka menjadi teman sebangkunya.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung, Sasuke tak berhenti mengganggu Hinata. Ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Hinata, lalu menariknya agar duduk berdekatan dengannya.

"Sekarang, kau tak akan bisa pergi jauh dariku lagi." Bisiknya.

..

..

..

Selama 3 hari Hinata tak masuk sekolah, karena sakit. Badannya begitu lemas dan demam tinggi. Ia hanya tergeletak lemah tak berdaya di tempat tidurnya. Untung saja Tenten selalu setia merawat dan menunggunya. Ketika mereka sedang asyik berbincang, tiba-tiba seseorang mengetuk pintu. Tenten berjalan untuk membukanya.

Terdengar suara seorang Lelaki yang sedang berbincang dengan Tenten. Hinata tak terlalu menghiraukannya, ia kembali memejamkan mata untuk beristirahat.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" Tanya seseorang padanya.

"Ga…Gaara! Kau…" Ujar Hinata terkejut melihat seseorang yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya itu.

"Apakah kedatanganku begitu mengejutkanmu?"

"Oh Tidak. Bukan begitu. Aku hanya…" Hinata menjadi salah tingkah, tak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia sungguh tak menyangka bahwa Gaara akan mengunjunginya.

Gaara duduk disampingnya. Hinata hendak bangun, namun Gaara tak membiarkannya. Ia menyuruhnya agar tetap berbaring saja. Perlahan Gaara memegang dahinya, membuat wajah Hinata memerah.

"Sedikit lagi." Ujar Gaara tiba-tiba.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Hinata tak mengerti.

"Sedikit lagi kau akan sembuh." Gaara menjelaskan.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?"

"Ini." Gaara memberikan sebuah jepit rambut milik Hinata.

"Oh, ini kan…"

"Kau meninggalkannya di rumahku."

"Terimakasih."

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu!" Gaara berlalu dengan cepat.

Hinata sedikit kecewa karena kepergiannya yang begitu cepat.

"Keren sekali dia. Apa ia Malaikat penolongmu itu, Hinata?" Tenten bertanya ingin tahu.

"Iya. Ialah orangnya."

"Beruntung sekali kau, Hinata. Bisa ditolong oleh Lelaki setampan dan sekeren itu. Aku melihat, ketika ia memegang dahimu itu. Oh senangnya!" Ujar Tenten dengan wajah berbinar.

"Kau ini." Hinata tersenyum melihat tingkah Sahabatnya itu.

Malam yang dingin dan sunyi. Membuat Hinata sedikit ketakutan. Sekarang ia sendirian di rumah, karena malam ini Tenten tak bisa menemaninya, katanya ada urusan keluarga. Dengan hati gelisah ia mencoba memejamkan mata untuk tidur. Akhirnya ia terlelap, memasuki alam mimpi.

"Selamat pagi, Hinata!" Sapa Sasuke lembut.

Hinata sungguh terkejut melihatnya sudah berada di rumah. Wajah Hinata berubah pucat disertai ketakutan. Ia berusaha menjauhi Sasuke yang saat itu terus mendekatinya dengan tatapan nakal. Hinata semakin tersudut oleh keadaan. Kini Sasuke kembali menguasainya. Betapapun ia berusaha berontak melepaskan genggaman tangan Sasuke dari tubuhnya, tetap saja tak bisa.

"Lepaskan aku!" Teriak Hinata.

"Jangan berisik! Lebih baik kita bersenang-senang saja. Bagaimana?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku seperti ini…" Sasuke menggendong Hinata ke tempat tidur lalu menghempaskannya. Hinata mencoba kabur, tetapi Sasuke dengan cepat mengunci tubuh Hinata sehingga tak dapat bergerak. Ia mengecup bibirnya begitu kuat, membuat Hinata sesak nafas. Setelah beberapa saat lamanya ia melepaskan ciumannya kemudian kembali melakukannya. Tak ada jeda untuk Hinata berbicara atau bernafas sedikitpun. Suara ketukan pintu tak membuat sasuke terganggu. Ia sedang asyik menikmati manisnya bibir Hinata yang merah merekah.

"Hinata…!" Panggil Tenten dari luar rumah. "Sepertinya Hinata sudah berangkat!" Ujar Tenten setelah lama mengetuk pintu serta memanggil-manggil Hinata.

"Tenten, Jangan pergi! Tolong aku!" Suara hati Hinata berteriak.

Setelah puas Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya itu. Hinata menghirup udara dengan cepat dan lemas. Bagai Seekor ikan yang berada di daratan.

"Hinata, kau milikku. Hanya milikku." Ujar Sasuke sembari membelai lembut wajahnya.

"Bunuh saja aku!" Ujar Hinata dengan suara lemah.

"Aku tak ingin menyakitimu. Aku hanya ingin memilikimu. Jadi kau jangan berkata seperti itu lagi!" Sasuke melepaskan pakaiannya. Dengan mudahnya ia melepaskan pakaian Hinata. Kini ia memandangi tubuhnya yang hanya berbalut bra dan celana dalam saja dengan tajam dan seksama juga penuh gairah. Hinata tak mampu berbuat apapun, tubuhnya lemah, nafasnya masih terengah-engah. Dengus nafas Sasuke begitu terasa tepat di wajahnya, membuat hati meringis takut. Bibir Sasuke menjelajahi setiap bagian tubuhnya dengan perlahan dan lembut. Hinata tak berhenti mengeluarkan air mata, namun Sasuke tak memperdulikannya. Ia menjilati dadanya bagaikan seekor singa yang kelaparan. Hinata meringis, namun Sasuke semakin gila melakukan aksinya. Kembali ia mencium bibirnya, lidahnya begitu kuat mencengkram lidah Hinata.

"Lepaskan dia!" Ujar seorang Lelaki berambut merah yang tengah duduk di jendela.

"Sabakuno Gaara." Ujar Sasuke setelah melepaskan ciumannya. "Kau datang pada saat yang tidak tepat. Lebih baik kau pergi dan jangan ganggu kami!" Sasuke kembali mencium Hinata.

"Aku bilang, lepaskan dia!" Gaara mengeluarkan jurus pasir dan menghentikan Sasuke. Ia terpental jauh ke lantai. Gaara menghampiri Hinata, kemudian menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Gaara…" Desah Hinata lemah.

Dengan mata berapi-api Gaara menyerang kembali Sasuke, ia membawanya keluar rumah kemudian melanjutkan pertarungannya.

Setelah beberapa saat lamanya, Gaara kembali. Dilihatnya Gadis bermata lavender itu, tergolek lemas, dengan wajah pucat. Ia mendekatinya, membelai rambutnya.

"Gaara, aku…" Hinata berurai air mata.

"Tenanglah! Aku bersamamu."

Gaara merangkul tubuh mungil Hinata, mendekapnya erat. Hinata merasa nyaman dan aman berada di dalam dekapannya. Tangan Gaara mengepal karena amarahnya terhadap Sasuke. Dalam hatinya ia berjanji akan membunuhnya, karena telah membuat Gadis yang diam-diam disukainya menjadi seperti itu.

Mereka berbaring masih tetap berpelukkan. Ketika Gaara hendak melepaskan pelukkannya, Hinata semakin mempereratnya dan berkata: "Jangan pergi! Jangan tinggalkan aku!"

"Aku akan membawakan obat untukmu."

"Asalkan kau tetap disampingku, aku tak akan apa-apa."

"Baiklah." Gaara memutuskan untuk tetap diam. Hinata terlelap di dalam dekapan Pemuda berdada bidang itu. Tak ada jarak diantara mereka, kini mereka sangatlah dekat. Desah nafas Gaara menyapu wajah Hinata begitu lembut, membuat hatinya tentram. Bibir Hinata yang tipis, merekah, membuat hati Gaara terlena. Ia memiringkan kepalanya, perlahan ia mengecup bibir Hinata. Sebenarnya Hinata belum tidur terlalu pulas, makanya ia dapat merasakan bibir Gaara ketika menyentuh bibirnya. Hatinya bergetar, bahagia, ia membiarkan Pemuda itu mengecupnya begitu lama dan mesra.

Setelah Gaara melepaskan ciumannya, Hinata membuka mata. Ia menatap Pemuda itu dengan tatapan kepasrahan. Dan Gaara dapat mengerti hal itu.

"Aku mencintaimu." Pernyataan Gaara mengejutkannya.

"Gaa…Gaara…" Mulut Hinata terkatup, karena Gaara kembali mengecupnya sembari membuat kumpulan pasir yang akhirnya menutupi mereka.

**= TBC =**

**Wah wah ...**

**Sasuke menakutkan juga ya ternyata, untung ada Gaara, jadi Hinata tak perlu takut lagi ^_^**

**Tapi apa benar Hinata akan bisa selamat dari kejaran Sasuke?**

**Lets see it in the next chapter ^_^**


End file.
